


Unheard Mate

by jennateewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennateewrites/pseuds/jennateewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf. Scott/OC. A new girl comes to Beacon Hill’s high school. But there is something different about her. She is mute. She does not speak. Who is she to Scott? What happened to her to make her mute. It will not COMPLETELY go along with the episodes. A few things will change, obviously. Deal with it. Allison is already a hunter, but has no issues with werewolves who don’t start trouble. Her and Scott tried to date, but it didn’t work out. Her and Isaac are already together. Multi-chapter. IN PROGRESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Title:** Unheard Mate

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Pairing:** Scott/OFC

 **Summary:** Teen Wolf. Scott/OC. A new girl comes to Beacon Hill’s high school. But there is something different about her. She is mute. She does not speak. Who is she to Scott? What happened to her to make her mute. It will not COMPLETELY go along with the episodes. A few things will change, obviously. Deal with it. Allison is already a hunter, but has no issues with werewolves who don’t start trouble. Her and Scott tried to date, but it didn’t work out. Her and Isaac are already together. Multi-chapter. IN PROGRESS.

 **Beta:** GoddessxNyte

***X***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belong to those who own the copyrights.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

****CHAPTER 1: THE NEW GIRL****

**Started watching Teen Wolf recently. Fell in love with the show, and decided to start a story! Hope you enjoy!**

**\--Jenna Tee**

***X***

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

***X***

Scott, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, and Lydia, were all standing at the entrance of the school talking before school started. When Scott's head snapped to the parking lot, catching a delicious scent of strawberries and cream. She was 5'0, thin, yet curvy, she had stormy blue eyes, plump lips, cute little dimples, and really dark red curly hair that went down to the top of her bubble butt. She wore a dark purple sundress that came to the middle of her thighs, with a short black leather jacket, and black strappy heels. He almost purred in pleasure. He rubbed his chest, feeling a pull to the girl. Everyone else, looked in the direction he was looking in, to see a girl signing frantically to what looked to be her father, he was signing back to her, but calmer. Realization dawned on Allison's face, she had never seen it but she had read about it. She wasn't angry, if anything she was happy for him, she knew this new girl was Scott's true mate. The way he reacted to her and stared at her already proved it. Of course, Isaac was confused, because he and Scott had never been told about true mates yet, she would have to tell them.

"There's a new girl," Lydia said.

"Do you know Sign Language, Lydia?" Allison asked, knowing Lydia was a genius, thinking she may know.

"Yes. I do." Lydia said, focusing on the girl. She started translating what the girl was saying.

***X***

Across the parking lot, the new girl was arguing with her father in sign language.

 **"I just don't think you are ready for this, Cami."** David signed to her calmly.

 **"I am ready, I can take care of myself."** The girl signed back.

 **"The kids are already staring at you. You have a hard life as it is, Cami. Why make it harder, by having to deal with these kids?"** he asked.

 **"Because I need to experience the world. I can't stay with you forever Dad. I need to get out at some point. People do it all the time and since when have I ever given a shit what people about me. Let them stare and make comments, I don't care. I want to make some real friends for once and Not YOUR friends."** She signed harshly.

 **"Watch your language and what if you don't make any friends then what?"** David signed but instantly regretted it seeing the hurt on his daughter's face.

 **"Thanks for having so much faith in me, I'll find my own way home after school."** She signed and walked away with her head down.

***X***

Back with the group Lydia had translated everything that was said, the whole group had frowns on their faces. Scott was angry at Cami's father he had no faith in her. Just because she was deaf didn't mean she couldn’t take care of herself. He watched her with sad eyes wanting to reach out and hold her, comfort her as she wiped away a few tears while walking past the group. They watched as she paused at front doors of the school and took a deep breath before going in.

Scott suddenly looked at Lydia. "Lydia how can I learn sign language?"

Lydia looked at him shocked for a moment before a grin spread across her face.

"You like her." She stated.

Scott only nodded. "Will you help me?"

"I'll tell you what I'll help you translate and get you some books, and show you a few things. But then you introduce yourself to her start getting to know her, tell her you want to be able to communicate with her without someone there and ask her to teach you." She replied.

"Alright, Scott, Isaac. There's something you were never told about werewolves. I've never seen it but I have read about it." Allison began. Everyone in the group turned to her.

"It's quite rare but every once in a while a werewolf finds their true mate. The one person they are supposed to be with for the rest of their life. When you see that person they ground you. Their scent is the most amazing thing in the world and you can’t seem to keep your eyes off of them, there's a pull in your chest pulling you to them. When they are upset or away from you your chest tightens and you always know how they are feeling. When you finally mate for the first time you will feel the urge to mark them as yours. The bite will not change them it is a different type of bite. It shows other werewolves that they belong to you and puts your scent on them." Allison explained.

"Ok why are you telling us this now?" asked Isaac.

Allison looked at Scott. His eyes suddenly went wide.

"Is she…" Scott trailed off, looking at the door Cami had disappeared through.

"Yes, I believe she is your true mate Scott," Allison replied.

Everyone else's eyes were wide.

"Oh! I have a brilliant idea, Scott, trust me!" Lydia squealed and linked her arm with his leading a stunned Scott into the school with everyone else trailing behind. After a few moments of being led by Lydia he snapped out of his stunned haze and smiled at the thoughts of him and Cami.

***X***

Throughout the day at school when they had time, Lydia was teaching Scott a few signs. They had planned for him to approach her and introduce himself to her in sign language, but Lydia would still tag along to translate.

It was now Cami's, Scott's and Lydia's free period. Cami was sitting in the library reading a book when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and her eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open as she saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. She let her eyes roam over his body, he was tan, his jeans hung low on his hips and his red shirt was tight showing he was lean and muscular. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and perfectly kissable lips which she just now noticed were in a smirk. She blushed and looked down knowing she had gotten caught staring. She turned back around and facepalmed, mentally yelling at herself for getting caught drooling over a stranger.

Scott chuckled softly before walking around the table she sat at and sat in the seat closest to her. She looked up at him again and he smiled softly, beginning to sign to her.

 **"Hi, my name is Scott, what is yours?"** he clumsily signed to her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she signed back. **"I'm Camille but you can call me Cami. You know ASL?"** She asked in shock and hope.

Lydia translated what Cami had signed and he shook his head with a sheepish smile. He looked to his side, Cami looked as well seeing a girl there watching Scott and Cami with a smile on her face. _Of course he has a girlfriend_. She thought sadly. Scott hadn't noticed but Lydia being a female, knew what the girl was thinking.

Lydia signed to the girl. **"Hi, I'm Lydia and no, I'm not his girlfriend. He doesn't have one."** Lydia grinned, as the girl blushed again wondering how Lydia knew what she was thinking.

Lydia continued to sign. **"He doesn't know ASL but wanted to communicate with you, so I taught him a few signs to help get him started."**

Cami blushed again and smiled at Scott. He had no idea what Lydia had said but it must have been good.

 **"You can talk normal I can hear. I am mute, not deaf. Most people mistake the two."** Cami signed to Lydia and looked at Scott. Lydia smiled and told Scott what Cami had said.

"Do you choose not to speak or you can't?" Scott asked, curiously.

 **"Can't. I would speak if I could. I do mouth the words though when I sign."** Cami replied. They had noticed that she often mouthed the words as well.

"Were you born this way or did something happen?" he asked, concerned.

 **"Something happened when I was 5. But that's a story for another time…Maybe."** Cami signed, her posture was stiff now but she pointed to her throat. Scott and Lydia leaned in a bit to see. Since both of their eyesight's were heightened because of what they were, they could see the scars. There were three slash wounds on her throat but they were hard for humans to see.

Scott nodded not wanting to push her but wanting to know what happened to her. It angered him that someone might have hurt his little mate.

"I won't push you to tell me. Don't worry." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded at him in appreciation.

"I was wondering actually if you would tutor me in sign language. Lydia could teach me but I'd like for you to teach me. I'd like to get to know you." Scott asked her looking straight into her eyes.

She looked at him shocked for a few moments. _Did He want to get to know her? Did she make a friend?_ She thought happily.

 **"Sure. I will teach you."** She signed with a smile. Scott could feel her happiness and it made him smile.

"Maybe I can come over to your house after school or you could come to mine?" he asked.

She nodded, with a happy smile taking out a pen and her notebook. She wrote down her address and phone number for him. Tearing out the paper, she gave it to him and signed. **"Texting always works better for me, seeing as how I can't communicate on the phone unfortunately."**

He nodded. "That's fine. Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, then nodded **"If you don't mind? I kind of got into an argument with my ride this morning."** She signed sadly.

"I'm sure it will work out. They won't stay mad at you forever." Scott said softly placing his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him softly and nodded.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" asked Lydia.

 **"Sure."** Cami signed and nodded with a smile.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling their next class.

 **"Well, I'll see you both later it was nice meeting you."** She signed with a smile. Her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Lydia pulled her into a hug, surprising the girl. Lydia really liked this girl. Cami hugged her back softly. Scott didn't think he should do that just yet so he just squeezed her hand softly and the two walked away.

Cami walked to her next class with a little bounce in her step and a smile on her face.

***X***

Finally, it was time for lunch. She walked into the lunchroom and up to the line to get food. She could feel the stares again and hear the murmurs. She just rolled her eyes, causing Scott who had seen the action from his seat to smirk. She got her food and looked around the room. Scott stood up and waved to her with a smile, she smiled back and started to make her way over to him. He saw someone stick their foot out to trip her, but she had seen it too and stepped over it, raising an eyebrow at the person mouthing ‘nice try idiot.' Scott and his friends chuckled all having seen what happened. She made it to the table and sat down between Scott and Lydia. Scott introduced her to everyone and Lydia explained that while she couldn't speak, she could hear. So no one took offense to the fact that she didn't join into too much conversation. She did some but everyone knew Lydia had to translate for her, so she tried to keep it to a minimum for now. They could also tell she was a little shy, which they could understand. They had learned quite a bit about her and her life. She still hadn't told them about why she couldn't talk. Stiles being Stiles tried to push it. But Scott made him stop and rubbed her back softly to calm her back down from her stiff posture, which she was grateful for. They had learned that for some reason, she could hear better than the average person. Lydia had a feeling it was kind of like when someone is blind, their senses heightened. They had also found out through testing her that her hearing was as good as werewolves, along with her other senses. Since she couldn't speak she still had to compensate.

After she finished eating she sat back in her chair, just listening to everyone talk. But as time went on, Lydia noticed Cami getting more and more irritated along with Scott and Isaac. Scott was gripping the table trying to keep himself from hitting someone. She quietly asked what was wrong.  Cami only signed, asking her to translate something, to which Lydia nodded. They all watched as Cami stood up and walked to the table right behind her Lydia following her. The table was full of arrogant idiots. People who were full of themselves and the new twins Aiden and Ethan. Who they knew to be werewolves from the alpha pack. The only decent one at the table was Danny. He had tried to get them to stop the bullshit.

Cami slammed her fist down onto the table, surprising everyone and catching everyone's attention in the cafeteria. Aiden and Ethan smirked at her. She began to sign angrily. Lydia translating next to her.

 **"First of all, I'm mute not deaf. I can hear every word coming out of your mouths. Second, I am no one's bank. While I may have money, that does not mean I will spend it on you snobs."** she pointed at the prissy bitches as she signed that. **"Third, I am no one's bet. I heard you making a bet to see who can get into my pants? I think not.."** she pointed at the men at the table this time, before continuing to the whole table. **"Fourth, while I may not be able to speak I can still take care of myself. The life I have has made me stronger. So I dare you to piss me off and see what happens."** The glare she gave, made several people at the table shrink down in their seats and rethink what they were going to do with her. The twins were a little impressed with her but not scared. They could have fun with this, they smirked at each other. She leveled them with another glare before walking back to her seat and sitting down. Scott began softly rubbing her shoulder to calm her down. Slowly everyone in the cafeteria went back to what they were doing.

"The twins are watching her." Isaac murmured softly to Scott but he knew everyone else would hear.

Scott turned and glared at them, they just smirked at him. Cami patted his leg gently. He smiled at her, before returning to the conversation at their own table.

After lunch, Scott and Lydia escorted Cami to her next class. Not something Lydia does very often for people. But she really liked this girl, Lydia gave her another hug. This time, Scott did hug her, causing her to smile happily. Her nose was in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent subtly. Or so she thought. Scott knew what she was doing and grinned internally. _She likes my scent_ , he thought.

"I'll meet you out front after school?" he whispered into her ear, smirking when he felt her shiver delicately. He felt her nod on his shoulder.

He reluctantly pulled away, giving her one last smile before walking away to his own class.

***X***

Scott stood just outside of the school with most of his pack Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac just talking about random things as he waited for Cami to come outside.

He smiled as the door opened revealing her. She smiled back at him as she stopped next to him, before greeting everyone with a wave.

 **"Are you still coming to my house?** " She signed to him. Lydia smiled and translated for him.

“Of course.” He told her with a smile before turning to the rest of the group. “We’re going to take off, talk to you all later.”

Cami waved at everyone, as Scott was leading her towards his motorcycle.

He smiled as he saw her eyes light up at the sight of it.

“You like bikes?” he asked.

She nodded excitedly. Then she pointed to the two black ones next to his. And looked at him curiously, mouthing words slowly “whose are these?”

“The twins. Aiden and Ethan you yelled at them during lunch.” Scott replied, just as said twins walked over to their bikes which were on either side of Scott’s bike. They smirked at the girl, who had slid onto the back of Scott’s bike behind him, putting on the helmet he had handed to her.

"Hey little mute girl," Aiden said with a smirk.

Scott growled at him, causing the twins to grin wide. Cami wrapped one arm around Scott while she used her other arm to lay her hand on his bicep and squeezed lightly to get his attention, before whispering in his ear in a raspy broken voice “Ignore them. I do.”

He grinned at her. “So, you CAN talk?”

She winced and sighed, before pulling out her phone and typing her answer to him. Reaching around him and showing him her answer.

 

_I can, but it really hurts to use my vocal cords and as you could hear, I no longer sound like a woman…_

 

She had a sad smile on her face. He nodded to her sympathetically and started the bike, speeding out of the parking lot.

***X***

When they got to her house, they realized that her Dad was home. Scott also found out that they had installed ways for her to alert her father that she had gotten home. There was a button on the wall next to the door that rang through the house. A special tone that was just for her.

Scott watched as her father hugged her tight, apologizing for this morning. She accepted his apology before turning to Scott when she started to sign to her father.

 **“Daddy this is Scott. A friend from school. He wants to learn sign language so that he can communicate with me without Lydia always translating."** Her eyes lit up as she spoke to her father. Scott had no idea what she was saying but her father smiled at Scott.

“It’s nice to meet you, Scott I’m David Whitlock, Camille’s father.” David said, shaking Scott’s hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Scott replied, shaking the man’s hand.

David chuckled. “None of this Sir stuff. Call me David.”

Scott nodded with a smile.

“Baby girl, I’m going to talk with Scott for a moment. Why don’t you get some snacks for you two?” David told his daughter.

She looked at him suspiciously.

“It’s alright Cami. I’ll be right back.” Scott told her with a smile.

She smiled at him and went into the kitchen while the two guys went into David’s office.

David walked into the den first. Scott walked in and shut the door behind him, curious about what David had to talk to him about.

“I know why you want to learn ASL Scott. I know that you are a werewolf. My daughter also knows that you are a werewolf. I also know my daughter is your true mate.” David said, leaning back against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the teenage boy that was now semi-responsible for his daughter. He knew how it worked in the supernatural world. He knew how mating with werewolves worked. A male werewolf always took responsibility for his female mate. In every aspect of their lives. They were not controlling per say. But they protected their mates and took care of them in every way. But with Scott being a teenager still, David still had some responsibility. Especially with Cami’s condition.

Scott looked at him in shock, sitting in the chair in front of David’s desk. David smirked at the boy.

“My daughter and I know all about the supernatural world Scott. Cami’s mother was what we call a white witch.  She was attacked and killed. It’s why Cami can’t speak. She was only five years old at the time.” David explained.

“The scars on her neck…” Scott said as he looked at David. David only nodded.

"She will have to be the one to tell you the whole story. Just don't push her. She will tell you in time. She won't be able to resist because you are her true mate." David said.

“Does she know that we are mates?” asked Scott.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I never told her about true mates when it comes to werewolves. But that doesn’t mean she hasn’t read it somewhere.” David told him.

Scott nodded.

“Is she a white witch as well?” Scott asked.

“Yes and she has been studying and training since she was eleven. But it’s more difficult for her since she can’t really talk. Although she does hold power that she can use with her mind. Witches also use verbal spells for certain things and with her condition that is difficult. You could actually help her with that. I know there is an emissary in the area that could help train her. I just haven’t been able to find them. But if I could find them, maybe they could help her learn how to do everything efficiently without talking.” David replied.

“It’s Dr. Deaton, Our local vet. I work in his office. I’m sure he’d love to help train her. I’ll talk to him later or tomorrow.” Scott told him.

"Thank you," David replied.

“You trust me with her? You are awfully calm about a werewolf being your daughter’s mate.” Scott told him.

David chuckled. “I don’t like it but I will deal with it. I know I can’t stop it and the fact that you were very respectful to her father upon meeting him. As well as showing an interest in learning ASL so you can communicate with her, tells me I can trust you. Just don’t make me regret it.”

"I won't," Scott promised.

The two guys shook hands again before leaving to the den.

They found Cami sitting on the couch, with her legs underneath her. She had shed her jacket and shoes. Leaving her in the dark purple tube top sundress that she wore to school. She was watching T.V. and eating chips.

There were cans of soda and chips sitting on the coffee table.

Scott smiled and sat next to her, getting her attention. She looked at him and smiled before looking at her father and signing **“Mr. Granger texted me, he said he’s been trying to call you. He needs you to go into work, I told him I’d let you know.”**

“Ok, thank you baby girl. Guess I’m heading to work. Be good you two.” David said, before walking out the door.

She looked at Scott and handed him her phone. He took it and looked at the screen. _“Are you ready to start?”_

He looked at her and smiled. “Let’s do it.”

 For the next three hours she taught him ASL.

After a while they ordered pizza for dinner and settled in on the couch to watch T.V.

Somewhere during the night, she had leaned into him and his arm went around her shoulder.

Around eleven o’clock that night Scott looked down at Cami to see she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled softly and tightened his arm around her. Using his other hand he took his cell phone out and dialed Dr. Deaton.

_“Hello Scott, How can I help you tonight?” Deaton asked._

"Hey Deaton. I need a favor.” Scott replied.

_“That’s not surprising.” Deaton chuckled._

“I met my true mate today. Her name is Camille Whitlock. She just moved here with her father, She’s also mute. She and her mother were attacked when Camille was 5, her mother was a white witch. As is Cami but she is having trouble training with verbal spells because of the fact that she can't speak. Her father had heard there was an emissary here but he didn't know who. Could you possibly help her? Train her or at least teach her how to do everything without being vocal?" Scott whispered into the phone.

_"Did you say Whitlock?" Deaton asked surprised._

“Yes why?” Scott asked.

_“I knew Camille’s mother, she was close to the Hale’s. She was a great person. Of course I’ll help this girl. Bring her to the office tomorrow after school and we’ll get started.” Deaton replied._

“Ok. Thank you so much Deaton.” Scott said with a smile.

_"Anything for the Whitlock's," Deaton replied._

After they hung up Scott leaned his head back on the couch dozing off.

***X***

**Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Her Story

****CHAPTER 2: HER STORY****

**Mature readers 18+ only.**

***X***

David smiled at the sight before him, he just got home from work to find his daughter and her werewolf cuddled up asleep on the couch. David slowly walked up to them keeping quiet as to not wake up his daughter. He knew the werewolf would hear him.

Scott opened his eyes when he sensed movement around him. He lifted his head, making sure not to move too much so he didn't wake Cami up. He looked at David, then looked down to see he had been asleep sitting up with his head back on the back of the couch and Cami curled up against his side with her head on his chest, still fast asleep with his arms tightly around her. His back and neck were a little stiff from sleeping at an odd angle on the couch.

David bent down closer to Scott and whispered “Take her upstairs and put her to bed. You can sleep on the couch. I’ll call your mom and let her know, I’m also going to ask her to meet up with me tomorrow, so we can discuss what’s happening between you and Camille. I know your mom knows about the supernatural. She knows about you, it’s only right that she knows about this. So she doesn’t freak out about it later. It will help us to figure things out and come to compromises about your relationship.”

“Thank you.” Scott nodded.

“You can crash here anytime Scott, all I ask is that you respect me as her father. She may be your mate, but you will NOT spend the nights in her room with her. I’m not ready for that yet.” David told him.

“I understand, Sir. Thank you.” Scott whispered.

David nodded and walked to the kitchen to call Melissa on his cell phone.

Scott gently moved from underneath Cami, making her pout at the loss of contact and warmth. He smiled softly as he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room.  He gently laid her on the bed, then went to her dresser to find a shirt to change her into. Her wearing a tube top dress today made it easier to change her clothes for her. He found a big t-shirt and went back over to the bed. He knelt down beside the bed and ran the back of his fingers against her cheek, speaking softly “Cami, do you want to change clothes? I got a t-shirt for you.”

She sat up slowly, keeping her eyes closed still mostly asleep. She took the shirt and put it over her head, pulling it on before pulling down the tube top dress and taking it off. She threw the dress on the floor and laid back down. Scott had to bite his lip to keep the growl from coming out at seeing her little purple lace panties. He covered her up, kissing her forehead. “Goodnight my mate.” He whispered. His eyes were glowing red from his animal side trying to come out to claim his mate. Seeing her little panties made his wolf want to come out to mate. Scott was trying to hold the wolf back and fight the urges. This was so not the right time.

Scott quietly left her room and stood in her hallway for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to get his wolf back under control. When he opened his eyes again they were back to normal. He walked down the stairs and saw David sitting in the recliner waiting to talk to him.

“I called Deaton earlier, he wants me to bring Cami to his office tomorrow to start training. I haven’t had a chance to tell her yet. She was asleep when I called him.” Scott told David.

“Ok. That works out then, I’m going to meet your mom at around 1pm for lunch so we can discuss you and Cami. We are leaving it up to you kids if you want to be there. I’m not sure how you want to handle this. If you want to tell Cami or wait and see if she figures it out herself.  If she doesn’t already know. If that’s the case, then I’ll just meet with your mom by myself.” David said.

“You go ahead with my mom. I’ll deal with Cami, I want to see what she knows first. Then go from there.” Scott told him.

“Ok. That’s fine. Just don’t lie to her, or keep things from her for too long she has trust issues.” David warned him.

"I won't I promise," Scott said.

"Alright get some sleep," David told him and walked to his room.

Scott slipped his shoes off and pulled his wallet and cellphone out of his pants pockets and tossed them onto the coffee table in front of him, before lying down on the couch and pulling the blanket over him that David had gotten for him. Scott picked up his cell phone off the table that was next to him and checked his text messages. He had one from Allison, one from Stiles and one from Lydia. All of them asking how his ‘date’ was going. He chuckled quietly at his friends and sent them a group message. 

_She’s amazing. – Scott_

His phone buzzed 3 times just minutes later.

_Awwww…She seems like a sweetheart. I'm glad you found your mate. – Allison_

_You’re already whipped! – Stiles_

_That is so cute! I agree with Allison. She seems nice. – Lydia_

_Very funny Stiles. I have a lot to tell you guys tomorrow. Goodnight. – Scott_

He laid the phone back down on the table and stared up at the ceiling for a while with a smile on his face thinking about Cami. She was a lot of fun to be around, she was patient when teaching him. She also made it fun. She would giggle silently at him a lot. He loved her smile. He slowly fell asleep with the image of her beautiful face in his mind.

***X***

The next morning Cami slowly opened her eyes. The events of last night rushing back to her. Scott had spent the evening with her, learning ASL and watching movies. But how did she get into bed? She looked down and saw that she was in one of her t-shirts. Did he change her clothes? She racked her brain trying to remember that part. She sat there for a few moments when it finally hit her. She remembered him carrying her to bed she had snuggled deeper into his chest when he picked her up. He had asked her to change into the t-shirt. She did…with him standing right there. She blushed a brilliant red at that. _Oh My God I changed in front of him?!_

She climbed out of bed and got ready for her day willing her blush to go away. As she got ready, she started to think about Scott. She knew he was a werewolf, he radiated power, unlike some of the other werewolves she'd come across. That much power must mean he's an alpha? She also doesn't like being away from him. Her chest hurt when he's not near, she remembered feeling a pull to him yesterday when she met him. It's still there now, suddenly she stopped brushing her teeth, her eyes wide as realization hit her. She's read about this before; the pull, the slight chest pain from being away from them. Mates…She dropped her toothbrush in shock and grabbed onto the counter tight, willing herself not to faint at this realization. _Is she Scott's mate? Is that why he wanted to know ASL? Is that why he paid attention to her? And why her father wanted to talk to Scott privately? Scott has to know. Should she talk to him about it? She didn't want to move too fast with him. He was her first real friend and he turns out to be her soul mate? Is she really that lucky?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and finished getting ready for the day. She would talk to him privately about it, she would ask him to come over again after school so she can talk to him.

After she finished her makeup and her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded before leaving the bedroom and walking downstairs. She stopped mid-step on the last step and looked at the couch with wide-eyes. Scott was laying on her couch just waking up. He looked over at her and smiled at her and chuckled softly at her shocked face, she blushed and looked away. When she looked back at him again she smiled shyly and waved at him.

“Hey you. We both kind of fell asleep on the couch last night. Your dad let me stay I hope that’s alright?” He told her as he sat up.

She nodded and walked over to him and sat next to him. She took out her phone and typed on it, before handing it over to him.

_Do you need to go to your house and change for school?_

He read it and shook his head. "No, my mom dropped off some clothes for school. I'm just going to take a quick shower, then I'll drive us to school?" he asked.

She nodded at him with a smile.

_Can you come over again today? So we can talk about something?_

"Yes, I can but I should tell you your dad told me what you are. He said he's been looking for the emissary in the area. When I told him who it was and that I worked for him. Your dad asked if I could call him and ask him to help train you. I called Deaton after you fell asleep, Deaton told me he'd do anything for the Whitlock's and asked me to bring you by to his office after school. Is that alright with you or can come back here instead if you don’t want to go?" Scott explained to her.

He smiled when she nodded enthusiastically and texted that she wanted to go. He was happy that he could make her happy but really wanted to know what she wanted to talk about.

“Ok, I’ll be out in a few minutes then we can go," Scott told her. He stood up, he picked up his clean clothes and went to take a shower.

She smiled and walked into the kitchen to fix them both some pop tarts. She saw her father sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.  He smiled at her as she walked in “Morning Baby girl.”

 **“Morning Daddy.”** She signed.

Unbeknownst to both Cami and David, Scott was listening to David’s side of the conversation from the shower. He could mostly figure out what was being said.

 **“You know he’s my mate, don’t you?”** she signed to her father, as she heated up the pop tarts.

“Yes, baby girl, I do know. I am meeting with Scott’s mom today so we can discuss it. We won’t keep you two apart. We both understand the circumstances but you both are still teenagers, so we will compromise. OK?” David told her.

It didn't take but a few minutes for Scott to shower. He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth using the new toothbrush that Cami had set out for him before walking downstairs to see her signing at her father. He knew enough ASL now to know what she was saying.

 **"Ok, Daddy. I want to take it slow with him and I don't even know what he thinks about all of this."** She signed.

"I'm happy about it," Scott said from the doorway.

Cami jumped dropping one of the pop tarts. Before it could hit the floor, Scott caught it and set it back on the counter.

She looked up at him and couldn’t take her eyes off of him. His hair was still wet and somehow, that just added to the already sexiness that was Scott. He smirked at her, making her blush bright red and look away.

“Is that why you wanted to talk to me after school?” Scott asked her.

She nodded, still looking down at the pop tarts.

He took her chin in his fingers and brought her to face him. Her eyes met his. “I’m happy about it. You’re amazing.  We’ll take it as slow as you want to; I just want you to be happy.” He told her quietly.

David couldn’t help but smile with pride at this boy, the fates couldn’t have picked a better guy for his daughter.

Cami was still blushing but now at his words, as she smiled at him happily and got up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiled and kissed her cheek back.

She lifted a paper plate to him. Offering him the pop tart he caught. He smiled and took it from her. “Thank you.” He said and sat down at the table with David. She placed a cup of orange juice in front of him, before sitting next to him with her own food. Both teens ate quickly so they wouldn’t be late for school.

"Before we meet up with everyone I want to tell you and your dad about my pack. They aren't just werewolves." Scott said as they were still eating.

Cami nodded at him to go on. David looked at him with interest.

“There’s Isaac, who is a werewolf he’s an Omega. Allison is a supernatural hunter…” he started, only to have Cami interrupt him, as she began signing. David translated for her.

**“I know Allison is a hunter, she is an Argent. Do we have to worry about her?”**

"No, she only attacks supernatural beings who attack her, her friends or loved ones first," Scott told them.

Cami nodded reluctantly. She still didn’t fully trust what he said but she liked Allison, she seemed like a nice girl but she couldn’t help worrying over her supernatural werewolf mate

Scott smiled, knowing that she was worried about Allison attacking him and his pack.

“Lydia is a banshee and Stiles is fully human. He does a lot of the research.” Scott finished.

 **“I’ve read about banshees they are fascinating. Do you think Lydia would help me add to my family supernatural book eventually? Would she answer my questions?”** Cami signed excited at the prospect of learning new information for her supernatural book.

Scott chuckled. “She is still learning about what she is but I’m sure she’d answer your questions. Maybe you and her can learn together. I haven’t told them what you are would you mind if I did? You are a big part of my pack now as a white witch and my mate, The Alpha’s mate.” Scott told her with a smile.

Cami blushed and nodded. **“That is ok.”**

“Oh, Derek Hale is sort of a part of the pack. Only sometimes when he wants to be.” Scott said.

 **“Derek Hale?”** Cami’s eyes lit up as she signed and looked at her dad with a smile.

“Yes, you know him?” Scott asked, a little jealous at how happy she seemed about Derek.

 **“My mom was the Hale’s friend and their white witch. We considered them family. Derek would have been like a brother to me. I only got to see him a few times before…”** she stopped herself as she frowned.

 **“Have your pack meet us at Deaton’s office after school. I can tell all of you my story then. The Hale’s are kind of a part of it. If you can get Derek to come as well.”** Cami said.

Scott looked at her, concerned and wondering what the Hale’s had to do with her accident.

"Ok, I'll call him once we get to school," Scott said, before standing up and throwing both of their paper plates away and setting the glasses in the sink.

“I’ll wash the glasses. You kids get to school.” David said, standing up and kissing his daughter on the head and giving Scott a pat on the shoulder.

Both teens left for school not wanting to be late…

***X***

School went by fairly quickly; Scott had called Derek to meet them at Deaton’s after school. Derek agreed reluctantly, since Scott wouldn’t tell him much. The twins tried to give Cami a hard time, by making fun of her. In return she made them mute for the day by using her magic to seal their lips until school ended. Scott's pack got a kick out of that, even Danny chuckled a little telling them that maybe they should have left her alone. She knew they'd try to get her back for it eventually but at that moment, she didn't care. All day Scott would hold her hand or put his arm around her when they were near each other and Lydia noticed that Scott knew a little more sign language than the day before because he didn't need Lydia to translate as much. This made most of the pack grin, they were happy for their friend and Alpha. 

Right now they were all in the basement of the vet's office. Deaton and Derek were there, as well as David and Melissa.

"Scott said you want to tell everyone your story first?“ Deaton asked Cami.

She nodded and signed **"If that's OK. Daddy can translate.”**

Deaton nodded for her to go on.

Derek looked at her curiously. It hadn't hit him who she was just yet.

Scott stood behind Cami wrapping his arms around her waist to comfort her. Knowing this would be a hard story to tell.

 **“I should start by telling you, that my mother was also a white witch. Like Emissaries, white witches often pledge their loyalty to a pack of werewolves. Packs often have both an emissary and a white witch by their side. My family’s loyalty lies with the Hale’s, my mother was their white witch.”** Cami began to sign with David translating for her.

Derek looked at Cami and David in shock. He had forgotten about the Whitlock’s.

 **"I was five years old when it happened, it was 10 o'clock at night and daddy was at work. Mom and I had just gotten home from the Hale house, they had a meeting with Aunt Talia. A couple of the other pack's Alpha's had been there too. During the meeting, I spent most of the time playing with Derek, Cora, and Laura..”** Cami sent a smile to Derek. His lips twitched at that, he remembered that. She had quickly become like a cousin to him, she was a little ball of energy.

 **“I remember as we were leaving their house, a couple of the alpha’s had looked at my mom and Aunt Talia like they wanted to kill them. We got home and mom got me ready for bed, she had just turned out my light and put me to bed. When moments later I heard a crash downstairs and I heard her yelling. Now I know she was yelling out spells, trying to protect herself and me. Me being the curious child I am, I tried to sneak downstairs….”** Cami stopped, dropping her hands for a minute and taking a shuddering breath, before bringing her hands back up and beginning to sign again. Scott tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him until her back was against his chest.

 **"It was the alpha's that had been at the meeting that night. They had weakened her to a point that her magic wasn't working well as it should’ve been.. They started beating her and ringleader went to swipe at her neck to kill her but I wanted to protect my mama, so I jumped in front of her and his claws hit my throat instead. For the most part, destroying my vocal cords. I can talk somewhat but it’s deep and raspy; and it hurts like hell. So I just don’t speak. I laid there bleeding out, while they destroyed and killed my mother. They were going to finish me off as well, but Talia showed up at the last minute with Uncle Peter and chased them off. It was Deucalion, Kali and Ennis, along with a few other werewolves I didn’t recognize that had attacked us and killed my mother.”** Scott growled at hearing who it was, The alpha pack.

 **“Aunt Talia spent every night with me in the hospital until I got out. She felt like it was her fault that this happened. She swore to always protect the Whitlock line. I was only five at the time, but I in return swore to always be loyal to the Hale’s. No force alive could keep me from doing my mother’s duty to the Hale’s. Derek visited me in the hospital a couple of times, so did Cora and Laura.”** Cami stopped signing. Her shoulders were shaking as she silently cried.

Her father had tears in her eyes. In fact, there wasn't a dry eye in that basement. Even Derek had tears in his eyes. He remembered this, that little girl was family to him and he would do as his mother had promised. He would protect the Whitlock's with his own life, just as his mother had. Scott met Derek's eyes and knew what was going through the werewolf's head. He nodded at him in gratitude.

 **“It was just a couple of weeks after I got out of the hospital that the Hale house went up in flames. I was supposed to be at the house that night. Derek was going to babysit me for daddy that night but I ended up at the neighbor’s house instead.”** Cami signed shakily.

“Oh my God.” Lydia whimpered from Stiles’ arms at hearing that.

Derek walked over to Cami and Scott and kissed her forehead lightly. “I’m glad you weren’t there that night. You are still family to me and I will do as my mother promised, I will always protect the Whitlock line.” He said to her softly.

Stiles looked at Derek in shock, grumpy werewolf Hale was being a softie? Derek looked over at Stiles and glared, daring him to say something. Stiles wisely kept quiet.

 **“And I will always be loyal to the Hale pack, but you have to accept that my loyalty will also be to the McCall pack as well.”** Cami signed to him, looking him straight in the eyes.

He nodded at her with a smile. “We will combine the Hale and McCall packs into one. Scott is our alpha anyway.” Derek said, looking at Scott for confirmation.

Scott nodded at him.

David beamed with pride at his daughter, she had pledged her loyalty to a pack. He knew she was just like her mother and she would always protect the pack over her own life.

“I am not supernatural but I pledge my loyalty to the McCall pack as well, anything you need.” David said, standing next to Derek who still stood in front of Cami and Scott.

Melissa stood next to David. “You’re my son, my loyalty is always with you.”

Scott smiled at both parents.

“Alright, let’s start Cami’s training..” Deaton clapped his hands together.

“I’ll stay and help, even if it’s as target dummy. You will need a live one at some point.” Derek said.

 **“But I could never hurt you!”** Cami protested.

 **“We could always kidnap one of the twins.”** Cami signed to Scott with a sweet smile. Making him laugh.

“Did you remember to unseal the Twin’s lips before we left school?” asked Stiles.

All of the adults in the room looked at Cami with their eyebrows raised in surprise.

Lydia laughed and explained to them about what happened at school that day..

***X***

**Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


End file.
